


Nobody But Me

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as the door closes, Adam grabs Blake and pushes him against the nearest wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody But Me

As soon as the door closes, Adam grabs Blake by the collar and pushes him against the nearest wall. He knows Blake could resist easily if he wanted to, but since he’s going along with it, Adam lets himself pretend that he could manhandle him. He’s been itching to touch Blake all night. He’s so fucking sick of people looking at him, putting their hands on him, and part of it comes from knowing that Blake’s never going to be all his. He needs to prove to himself that at least here, alone in the dark, Blake belongs to him.

The first kiss is full of heat, of want, of lust. He bites at Blake’s lip, and the groan Blake lets out is something Adam feels in his bones. He slowly yet forcefully fucks into Blake’s mouth with his tongue. Blake grabs his sides and pivots, flipping them around so Adam’s back is to the wall. Adam lets him, for now. His head cracks against the wall, and in turn he digs his nails into Blake’s cloth-covered shoulders.

“Sorry,” Blake mutters.

“It’s fine.”

It hurts, but damn, it hurts so good. Adam lets out a noise halfway between a hiss and a growl, low in his throat, and Blake licks his lips at the sound. Taking the opportunity to regain the advantage, Adam pushes Blake across the hallway and slams his back into the opposite wall hard enough to show his intent but careful enough not to hurt him. He may not be as big as Blake, but he’s still a grown man using most of his strength.

“Fuck, Adam.”

“Only if you ask nicely.”

Adam presses his body flush against Blake, feeling them touch from ankle to chest. His hands go to Blake’s hips of their own accord, fingers digging in and pulling him closer. He shoves Blake’s thighs apart with his knee and fits his leg in between them, rutting against him as he kisses his way up and down his neck. Blake brings his own hands to Adam’s shoulders, tightening his grip to just shy of painful when Adam presses his dick to Blake’s hip, letting him feel that he's already half-hard.

“Adam, c’mon,” Blake pants out.

Adam just drags his teeth over Blake’s pulse point in reply.

“Please,” Blake says between gritted teeth, like it pains him to say it, which, being the stubborn son of a bitch he is, it might.

“Mmmm, please what?” Adam looks into Blake's eyes, his own eyes sparkling mischeviously.

Blake leans back into the wall and lets out a groan, closing his eyes.

“Cocky son of a bitch.”

Adam strikes while Blake’s guard is down, whirling Blake around so his face is pressed into the wall. He holds Blake there with the weight of his body (and Blake’s own free will), pinning Blake’s hands above him with his own. He feels rather than hears Blake’s breath catch as he grinds his cock against Blake’s ass.

“What the fuck, Adam?” It comes out halfway between a prayer and a curse.

Adam smirks into Blake’s neck in response, glad that he’s at least as tall as he is. He breathes in Blake’s shampoo and cologne and sweat. He feels himself get harder as the scent fills his nose. He thrusts his hips forward once, twice, and Blake starts thrusting against the wall in search of relief.

“No.” It’s a command, and Blake’s hips freeze even as Adam feels the unspoken sarcasm and curiosity rolling off of him.

“Stay fucking still, Shelton.”

Blake fights back a shiver beneath Adam, leaning back into his touch.

Adam’s pulse quickens. Blake fucking likes this.

“Too many goddamn clothes,” Blake almost whines. Blake never whines.

Adam feels almost high at the thought, and his mouth takes off before his brain can catch up.

“Really? You sure? I could fuck you almost like this, you know. Push your jeans down around your thighs, undo my fly, and fuck you just like that. Yeah? Wanna feel the teeth of my zipper biting into your thighs while my cock’s in your ass?”

Adam knows he’s too fucking short for that, damn Blake, but the words have the effect he hoped they would.

Blake groans, grinding his ass back against Adam and pressing his forehead to the wall at the same time. Adam’s in rare form tonight.

“That’s playing dirty, jackass. Fuck you. I wanna feel your goddamn skin.”

“Yeah? Want my chest against your back, our thighs pressed together, my arms around you? Want to feel all of me, Blake? That what you want?”

He punctuates his sentences with quick jerks of his hips while he strokes Blake’s wrists with his fingertips, letting his calluses drag against the pulse points. Blake’s pulse speeds up, and Adam feels a rush of adrenaline at that, at knowing that he’s the reason that Blake’s hot and flushed and hard, and Adam hasn’t even touched him yet.

“Fuckin’ cocktease,” Blake bites out. “Satan. Son of the devil. Bastard.”

“You love it.”

Adam keeps running his fingertips across the soft skin of Blake’s wrists.

“Maybe.”

Adam lets Blake’s left hand go, but keeps the right against the wall, their fingers laced together.

“Keep your free hand against the wall. I mean it, Shelton.”

For once, Blake listens to him.

He trails his own hand down Blake’s arm, over his shoulder, down his side. He skims over his nipple through the shirt material with the nail of his forefinger, traces his ribs, then strokes down his stomach. He moves his hand over Blake’s hip, down the crease of his thigh, and finally palms Blake’s dick through his jeans. Blake bucks his hips involuntarily, grinding forward into Adam’s hand. He’s hard enough to punch through the zipper, and there’s already a wet spot seeping through the fabric.

“You’re so damn hard. Are you hard for me, Blake?”

“Of course for you, idiot. You see anybody else here?”

Adam starts to move his hand back to Blake’s thigh, and Blake thrusts his hips forward, pinning Adam’s hand to the wall.

“Oh, hell no, you son of a bitch. Yeah, I’m hard for you. Do I really need to say that you turn me on at this point?”

Adam hasn’t seen him this undone in a long time.

“What do you want, Blake?”

Blake sighs, forehead still pressed to the wall.

“Fuck me.”

“You want me to fuck you into the wall? Want me to strip our clothes off, press us together, make you beg? You’ve never begged.”

“Quit fuckin’ teasin’ me with stuff you can’t give me. You don’t know how bad I want that.” His voice is broken.

Adam’s buzzing with energy. He feels the constant thrum of it under his skin, like electricity. He can’t believe he’s never noticed this before, how Blake always just lets him.

He grinds his palm down on Blake’s cock at the same time that he rolls his hips forward into his ass.

“Fuck, Adam, Christ. Quit fuckin’ teasin’. I want you, alright? You have no idea how much I want you.”

“I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good.”

He bites Blakes’s shoulder through his shirt, and Blake thrusts into his hand.

“Shit, Blake, you like that? You do, you kinky fucker. You and that damn aww shucks country boy act. You’ve got everybody fooled. Everybody but me. Who else knows that you like to be held down and manhandled? Who else have you let do this to you?” Nipping at Blake’s ear, he waits for the answer, hoping that it’s the one he wants.

“Only you, dumbass. You think just anybody can handle me?”

Blake turns his head to look over his shoulder at Adam, and Adam nudges him to run back around so Blake doesn’t see the stupid look on his face.

Adam’s heart soars, and he feels like an idiot, but he can’t keep from grinning into the nape of Blake’s neck.

He takes his hand off of Blake’s cock, and Blake swears sharply at the lack of contact. Adam hides his smug look in Blake’s shoulder as he wraps his arm around Blake’s stomach, pulling them as close together as humanly possible, letting Blake feel how turned on Adam is, how much he wants him.

“I’m gonna take you into my bedroom, lay you down, and spread you out. I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you scream. Before that, I’m gonna lick you open, then stretch you. I’m going to fuck you with my tongue and my fingers. How many do you think you can take, Blake? Three? Four? Gonna get you nice and ready for my cock. You’re gonna take every inch, aren’t you? You might even beg for it. Can I make you beg me?”

Blake pushes back against him.

“I’ll do whatever the hell it takes at this point, you sadistic jackass.”

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to move for a week without thinking of me.”

Blake finally takes his hand down from the wall to reach back and grab Adam’s thigh.

“That’s big talk for a little son of a bitch like you.”

Adam grabs both of Blake's hands, intertwining their fingers. He brings their left hands back up to the wall and brings their right hands down to ghost over Blake's cock. 

“God, I can’t believe how much you want this, how much I make you want this. I still can’t believe you love to take it. I love holding you down, knowing you’re letting me. You’re so fucking gorgeous, Blake.” 

Blake inhales sharply.

“Damnit, Adam. Bedroom, clothes off, right the fuck now.” 

Adam presses a rough kiss into the back of Blake’s neck. 

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I faded to black, but I didn't want to ruin it with a mediocre sex scene.


End file.
